Are You Jealous?
by Kirei-ka
Summary: Hanya sebuah kisah sederhana tentang Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Kyuhyun yang terlalu cuek, dan Sungmin jenuh akan itu. KyuMin. Oneshoot


Title: Are You Jealous?

Author: Kirei-ka

Length: Oneshoot

Genre: Romance

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin

Warning: Shou-ai

.

.

"_Kemanapun Hyung pergi, Hyung hanya punya satu tempat kembali, __**aku**__. Cause I'm holding your heart."_

**AUTHOR'S POV**

"Kyunie~" Sungmin memanggil kekasihnya dengan nada manja. Kekasihnya, Kyuhyun, tak menoleh dan tetap fokus pada laptop hitam di depannya, sibuk mengetikan sesuatu.

"Hmm?" Setidaknya dia menjawab panggilan Sungmin.

Sungmin memajukan bibirnya dengan imut sambil menatap kesal pada Kyuhyun. Dia sudah berada di dalam ruangan yang sama dengan Kyuhyun selama hampir dua puluh menit, tapi Kyuhyun terus saja menatap laptopnya tanpa bicara pada Sungmin sedikit pun. Itu membuat Sungmin merasa tidak diacuhkan.

"Kenapa kau selalu saja sibuk dengan komputer dan laptop? Kau tidak peduli padaku _eoh_?" Sungmin mulai mengomel dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada. Dan akhirnya Kyuhyun mau melepas perhatiannya dari laptop untuk menatap Sungmin.

"_Aniya_, tentu saja aku peduli padamu. Bukankah kau kekasihku?" Ujar Kyuhyun dengan senyum mautnya.

"Kalau begitu berhenti memainkan komputer dan pergi denganku." Ya, sebenarnya Sungmin datang ke rumah Kyuhyun untuk mengajaknya pergi, tapi Kyuhyun malah sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Padahal ini hari minggu dan ini kan rumah, bukan kantor!

"Tidak bisa, _Hyung_. Kau tahu ini bukan main-main, kan? Ini pekerjaanku." Kyuhyun mencoba memberi pengertian pada Sungmin.

"Huh. Jadi kau lebih peduli pada pekerjaanmu dari pada aku?" Tapi Sungmin sudah terlanjur kesal dengan sikap Kyuhyun, masalahnya bukan kali ini saja Kyuhyun tidak mengacuhkannya karena pekerjaan.

"Bukan begitu—"

"Terserah! Aku mau pergi dengan _namja_ lain saja. Sampai jumpa!" Dan Sungmin pun keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun dengan wajah kesal.

**~~~Jiltoo Hanee?~~~**

Hari itu Sungmin pergi bersama Siwon, sahabatnya, untuk melepas penatnya. Sejak pergi dari rumah Kyuhyun kemarin Sungmin belum bertemu Kyuhyun lagi. Tak ada SMS dan juga tak ada telpon, karena biasanya pun selalu Sungmin yang lebih dulu menelpon atau mengirim pesan pada Kyuhyun. Dan sekarang Sungmin sedang marah, mana mau dia menelpon Kyuhyun duluan?

Dan sekarang, Sungmin dan Siwon sedang duduk di _cafe_ sambil menikmati _cake_ dan _coffee_.

"_Waeyo,_ Min? Sepertinya hari ini kau kurang bersemangat." Ujar Siwon pada Sungmin.

Sungmin berhenti menyantap _cake_-nya dan menarik napas panjang. "Siwon-_ah_, apa kau pikir Kyuhyun benar-benar mencintaiku?"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba menayakan itu?" tanya Siwon bingung.

Sungmin memajukan bibirnya kemudian mulai bercerita pada Siwon. "Habisnya, aku merasa Kyuhyun sama sekali tak peduli padaku. Aku jadi ragu kalau dia mencintaiku. Apa mungkin ini karena aku yang menyatakan perasaan lebih dulu padanya?"

"Eng...mungkin. Tapi bukankah Kyuhyun memang orang yang cuek?"

"Tapi kan bukan berarti dia bisa terus menerus tidak mengacuhkanku." Ujar Sungmin dengan sedikit emosi lalu memasukkan sepotong kue ke dalam mulutnya.

"Yah, itu juga benar."

"Huh. Lihat saja, aku memberi pelajaran pada bocah tengik itu supaya dia belajar untuk lebih menghargaiku."

"Eng...semoga berhasil. Aku tidak mau ikut campur."

"Eh? Padahal aku baru saja ingin meminta bantuanmu." Sungmin menatap Siwon dengan kecewa.

"_Sirheo_. Aku tak mau disalahkan kalau nanti terjadi apa-apa."

"Huh. Ya sudah, aku bisa minta bantuan pada orang lain." Sungmin kembali memakan kuenya, tapi wajahnya terlihat kesal.

"Kau marah?" Siwon bertanya karena merasa tidak enak.

"_Ani._" Jawab Sungmin ketus.

"Kau marah." Ini bukan pertanyaan, tapi pernyataan.

"_Ne_! Kecuali kau mentraktirku tiga mangkuk es krim."

Siwon tertawa mendengarnya. "Ck. _Araseo_. Dasar kelinci rakus."

**~~~Jiltoo Hanee?~~~**

Hari itu Sungmin pergi ke kantor Kyuhyun seperti biasa, tapi tidak sendirian. Dia bersama seorang _namja_ tampan dengan mata yang berkilau.

"Hai, Kyu!" Sungmin menyapa Kyuhyun begitu masuk ke dalam ruang kerjanya. Seperti bisa juga, Kyuhyun sedang sibuk bersama setumpuk dokumen dan juga laptopnya.

"_Eoh_? Hai, _Hyung_." jawab Kyuhyun singkat setelah melirik sebentar ke arah Sungmin.

"Kyu, kenalkan, ini temanku, namanya Donghae." Sungmin berujar dengan semangat dengan tangan melingkar di lengan Donghae.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Donghae, lalu tersenyum ramah. "_Annyeonghaseo_, Kyuhyun _imnida_."

"Hari ini aku akan pergi dengan Donghae. Tadinya aku mau memintamu menemaniku, tapi aku tahu kau sibuk, jadi aku minta Donghae menemaniku. Tidak apa-apa, kan?" Sungmin kembali bertanya dengan niat membuat Kyuhyun cemburu.

"_Geureom_. Kalau begitu, Donghae-_ssi,_ tolong jaga dia, _ne_? Aku pergi dulu, ada rapat penting yang harus ku hadiri. Dah!" Dan setelah itu Kyuhyun pun pergi meninggalkan ruangannya dengan membawa sebuah map.

Sungmin segera melepas tangannya dari lengan Donghae, kemudian menghentakkan kakinya ke lantai dengan kesal.

"Sepertinya gagal ya? _Namjachingumu _itu...benar-benar cuek."

**~~~Jiltoo Hanee?~~~**

Di hari lain, Sungmin kembali menemui Kyuhyun yang baru saja selesai melakukan _meeting_ dengan klien di sebuah restoran mahal.

"_Eoh?_ Hai, Kyu! Kebetulan sekali kita bertemu disini." Ujar Sungmin dan bersikap seolah-olah dia memang tidak tahu akan bertemu Kyuhyun.

"_Ne._ Kebetulan sekali. Apa _Hyung_ yakin _Hyung_ tidak sedang mengikutiku?"

Sungmin terlihat gugup, karena sebenarnya dia memang mengikuti Kyuhyun.

"_M-mwo_? Untuk apa aku mengikutimu. Aku sedang jalan-jalan bersama teman lamaku. Namanya Hankyung." Sungmin mengenalkan seorang _namja_ tampan yang sejak tadi berdiri di sampingnya.

"Pantas akhir-akhir ini _Hyung_ tidak pernah merengek minta ku temani lagi. Rupanya _Hyung_ punya banyak teman yang 'menarik'?" ujar Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau cemburu?" tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil lalu mengusap rambut Sungmin pelan. "Haha. _Anieyo_. Aku sudah bilang kan, _Hyung_ bisa pergi dengan teman _Hyung_ kapan pun _Hyung_ mau. Aku tidak akan cemburu, _geokjongma_."

Sungmin kembali harus merasa kecewa. Bukan itu jawaban yang dia inginkan.

"_Yeoboseyo_?" Kyuhyun berbicara dengan seseorang di ponselnya.

"Ah, _ne_. Aku kesana sekarang."

Setelah pembicaraannya selesai, Kyuhyun memasukkan ponselnya ke saku celananya lalu kembali menatap Sungmin. "_Hyung_, aku harus pergi. Sampai jumpa."

Kemudian Kyuhyun pun pergi begitu saja tanpa menyadari wajah Sungmin yang sudah memerah karena menahan marah.

"_Aish. Chinjja_!"

**~~~Jiltoo Hanee?~~~**

"Teman-temanku mengadakan pesta untukku. Sedangkan kau malah belum mengucapkan selamat sama sekali padaku. Apa kau benar-benar _namjachinguku eoh_?" Sungmin berteriak pada ponselnya.

"_**Mianhae. Aku sibuk, dan ponselku tertinggal di rumah. Itu sebabnya aku belum sempat mengucapkan selamat pada Hyung."**_ Berikutnya suara Kyuhyun terdengar dari ponsel itu.

"Bohong. Kau pasti sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi, kau tidak pernah memperhatikanku."

"_**Kenapa bicara begitu? Tentu saja aku mencintai Hyung."**_

"Aku tidak percaya padamu!" Sungmin kembali berteriak, kemudian memutus sambungan sebelum Kyuhyun sempat bicara lagi. Dihentakkannya kakinya ke lantai dengan kesal.

"Kalau memang cinta kenapa tidak pernah mengacuhkanku? Kenapa tidak pernah cemburu padaku?"

**~~~Jiltoo Hanee?~~~**

Kyuhyun menatap ponselnya dengan bingung. "Kenapa dia bisa berpikir begitu? Hh~"

Dimasukkannya ponsel itu ke dalam saku, kemudian pergi menuju basement untuk mengambil mobilnya. Kyuhyun mengambil sesuatu di dalam sakunya yang lain, tadinya dia ingin mengambil kunci mobil, tapi tangannya tak sengaja menyentuh sesuatu yang lain. Sebuah kotak kecil berwarna _dark blue_.

Kyuhyun menatap kotak itu lalu tersenyum kecil. "Kalau melihat ini, apa dia masih bisa bilang aku tidak mencintainya?"

**~~~Jiltoo Hanee?~~~**

"Sudahlah, Min. Ini kan hari ulang tahunmu, kau harus gembira. Mungkin Kyuhyun memang sedang sibuk. Tapi kalau dia peduli padamu, dia pasti akan datang kesini." Siwon mencoba menghibur Sungmin yang sedang kesal.

"Dia harus datang, kalau tidak...aku akan mengakhiri hubungan ini." Ujar Sungmin pelan.

"Orang-orang sudah menunggumu. Cepat keluar." Siwon menarik tangan Sungmin dan membawanya ke ruang tengah rumahnya, dimana teman-temannya berkkumpul untuk merayakan ulang tahun Sungmin.

"_Saengil chukae hamnida, saengil chukae hamnida, saranghaneun uri _Sungmin_, saengil chukae hamnida~~"_

Lantunan lagu ulang tahun langsung terdengar begitu Sungmin muncul. Banyak orang disana, semuanya tersenyum pada Sungmin, tapi tak ada Kyuhyun.

"_Gomawo_." Sungmin mencoba tersenyum, tapi wajahnnya malah terlihat seperti ingin menangis. Siwon yang mengerti keadaan Sungmin mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Sungmin.

"Sungmin-_ah_, ayo potong kuenya." Ujar Siwon seraya menyodorkan sebuah pisau kue.

Sungmin menggenggam pisau itu dan menaruhnya tepat di atas kue ulang tahunnya, tapi Sungmin sama sekali tidak memotongnya. Lagi-lagi wajahnya terlihat sedih dan Sungmin hanya menatap kue itu dengan tatapan kosong.

'Huft. Padahal aku ingin memmberikan kue pertama ini untuk Kyuhyun. Tapi _namja_ bodoh itu malah tidak ada disini. Menyebalkan.'

Dan akhirnya tanpa sadar Sungmin pun menangis.

"_Eoh_? Kenapa kau menangis? _Uljimayo_." Siwon menghapus airmata Sungmin lalu memeluk sahabatnya itu dengan sayang. Suasana yang tadinya gembira sekarang berubah sunyi dan terasa kaku. Semua orang terdiam dan hanya suara isakan Sungmin yang terdengar di ruangan itu. Ya, sampai seseorang datang.

"_Saengil chukae_."

Sungmin terdiam, semua orang reflek menoleh ke asal suara. Disana tampak Kyuhyun yang baru saja datang. "Maaf aku terlambat." Ujar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun kesal kemudian meninggalkan ruangan pesta itu dengan airmata yang masih mengalir di pipi mulusnya. Kyuhyun mengejar Sungmin lalu menangkap tangannya. "_Mianhae_, apa kau menangis karenaku?"

Sungmin berbalik menatap Kyuhyun marah lalu berteriak. "_Ne_! Kau pikir siapa lagi yang selalu bersikap jahat padaku?"

"Aku jahat?"

"_Eoh_! Kau selalu saja mementingkan pekerjaanmu, tidak pernah ada waktu untukku. Bahkan dihari ulang tahunku pun kau datang terlambat, kau juga tidak menjadi orang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padaku. Dan kau..kau tidak mencintaiku! Kau bahkan tidak peduli aku pergi dengan _namja_ lain!"

Kyuhyun terdiam, dia baru sadar kalau dia sudah menjadi orang yang jahat untuk kekasihnya. Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya. Lama Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin begitu erat, dan Sungmin hanya bisa menerimanya.

"_Ara._ Maaf sudah melukaimu, mulai sekarang aku akan meluangkan lebih banyak waktu untukmu. Dan soal cemburu..." Kyuhyun memotong ucapannya, dilepasnya pelukan mereka kemudian ditatapnya wajah Sungmin dalam-dalam.

"Aku tidak pernah cemburu...karena aku percaya pada _Hyung_. Aku percaya _Hyung_ hanya mencintaiku, seperti aku yang hanya mencintai _Hyung_. Kemanapun _Hyung_ pergi, _Hyung_ hanya punya satu tempat kembali, **aku**. _Cause I'm holding your heart_."

Sungmin terdiam, dia tidak lagi menangis, tapi tidak juga tersenyum atau yang lainnya.

Kyuhyun mengambil kotak kecil dari dalam sakunya, kemudian membuka di depan Sungmin. Sungmin terkejut, dilihatnya sebuah cincin cantik yang terlihat simpel namun sangat elegan dengan ukiran huruf S dan K di bagian dalamnya.

Kyuhyun mengambil cincin itu dari tempatnya, kemudian memakaikannya di jari Sungmin.

"Apa kau suka? Ini hadiah ulang tahunmu. Aku mengumpulkan uang cukup lama untuk membeli cincin ini."

Kemudian Kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya, dimana sebuah cincin yang sama melingakar dengan indah. "Aku juga memakai pasangannya. Dengan begini..semua orang akan tahu kalau _Hyung_ itu milikku. Mau memaafkanku kan?"

Akhirnya Sungmin kembali menangis, tapi kali ini dia juga tersenyum. Ini airmata bahagia. Sekarang Sungmin tahu kalau Kyuhyun benar-benar mencintainya.

"Karena sudah ada cincin, apa sebaiknya kita segera menikah _Hyung_?"

"_Ne_?"

THE END

FF gaje.. haha.. but still, this is my work.. mind to RnR?


End file.
